


X-Men Ficlets and Snippets

by Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep



Category: Hannibal (TV), Pacific Rim (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Crossover, F/F, Fic Collection, Gen, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep/pseuds/Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep
Summary: Depositing all my short fic here. Mostly alternate timeline movies-based. Extremely on my bullshit.1) Charles/Erik Legion AU2) Charles/Erik astral plane macro3) Kitty & Erik Pacific Rim AU not-fic4) Charles/Erik, Charles/Hannibal Lecter bullshit





	1. 1) Charles/Erik Legion AU

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings and warnings at the beginning of each chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion AU of the first episode setup where Charles is David and Erik is Syd.
> 
> Content notes: Institutionalization, ableism, homophobic language

“Weow!” whispers Raven in his ear. “Who is that fine tree over there?”

The whispering intensifies. Charles cocks his head and watches as the lanky new guy takes his pills and then screams at someone for bumping into him. (“Ooh, definitely crazy,” Raven mutters.) He really is handsome, bright blue eyes near glowing against smooth brown skin. They watch for what seems like hours as he stumbles over to a corner, takes a spoon out of his pocket, and gazes intently at it. Charles decides that he’s perfect.

He’s still perfect when he wanders in late to group therapy (actually, is he supposed to be there?) and he definitely has a spoon in his mouth that he tucks behind his ear when he takes a seat. He pulls a skeptical face and makes increasingly loud “Hmm” sounds until Dr. MacTaggert turns to him with a weary, “Do you have something to tell the group, Mr. Lehnsherr?” 

“Oh, nothing,” says Lehnsherr. “Please, do go on telling us that all our problems are in our head, and not out here.” He takes a slow look around the circle, skimming right past Charles. “This sure is a polite way to lock people up for doing nothing, after all.”

“I seem to recall that your file has you bringing down an entire building with improvised explosives,” Dr. MacTaggert says dryly. 

“Damn!” Raven whispers, sprawled sideways in her chair. 

“Oh, I’m definitely crazy and dangerous,” Lehnsherr drawls, drawing his legs up and tucking them under him. “I’m sure some of the people here are just crazy though.”

“What makes you describe yourself that way? Your file also says that you don’t like people being physically close to you. Why is that? All animals need touch to feel loved.”

Lehnsherr looks thoughtful. “Be that as it may...if anyone tries to fucking touch me, I’ll fucking kill you.”

“O-kay, you’re done for today,” sighs Dr. MacTaggert, marking something down on her clipboard. “Back to your room. I’ll see you one-on-one tomorrow.” Lehnsherr shrugs and unfolds himself in a smooth, graceful motion, allowing a pair of orderlies to take his elbows. Raven starts giggling, which means that several of the more impressionable patients also start giggling nervously. 

“Wait!” says Charles into the furor. Lehnsherr immediately goes limp and plummets like a stone, the orderlies barely managing to catch him, and oh, Charles really does have to go and say it now. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” 

Lehnsherr twists his neck to look back at him, heedless of the orderlies trying to drag him out. His spoon has fallen off somewhere. “Sure,” he says finally. “You don’t fucking touch me either though.”

“Okay,” breathes Charles. 

“Find me at dinner tomorrow. They probably won’t let me out until then.” Lehnsherr gives him an almost shy little grin, probably the most perfect expression that’s ever been on a human face.

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah.” And Lehnsherr finally allows himself to be escorted out. 

“Wow!” says Raven, and pats his back slightly too hard. “Nice job, you little fruitcake!” 

Charles lets himself slump back in his chair and grins aimlessly up at the stars.


	2. 2) Charles/Erik astral plane macro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was written for my friend who went [eyes] at the scene in XM:A when Apocalypse gets big and tosses Charles around. 
> 
> Content notes: Macro/micro, mind control, d/s

Erik wonders if the tightness in his chest is because of the situation, some tenor of his size. It hadn’t felt like this when Charles had used his powers to—  
  
 _I rather think that feeling is just you being able to enjoy it this time_ , Charles laughs up at him, lounging on his palm. I do wonder if like this though....   
  
He plucks something inside Erik. The magnetic fields around Charles bow and shiver, and there he is, spinning like an errant compass needle in the air above Erik’s palm. It should look absurd. It does look absurd, his tiny cock flopping softly as he moves, but Erik’s breath still catches.   
  
_Lovely!_ beams Charles. _We’ll have to work on you being able to do this in the physical world. For now..._ He cuts Erik’s hold on the magnetic field and neatly drops himself back onto Erik’s left palm. It nearly tickles.   
  
Erik feels himself bring his right hand up to stroke Charles’s skin, fingernail against tiny ear and then neck and then chest. The width of three fingers is enough to span his whole torso. Charles practically purrs at the rub against his nipples. _I do love your hands, darling._  
  
Slowly, between the fluttering rise and fall of Charles’ chest, Erik feels himself press down harder. He would bite his lip against it if he was allowed.   
  
_I hardly think this is the time to be worried about being a little rough with me_ , Charles chides, eyes glittering. They slip closed and he sighs aloud as a perfect fingertip-shaped bruise blooms under Erik’s thumb. _Mmm....wouldn’t this fill me up nicely?_ As quickly as his words are languid, he draws Erik’s thumb up to press a wet, tiny kiss to the pad. Erik feels something in him give at the strange sensation, the image of his finger distending Charles’ belly; the ground rushes up at him-  
  
Charles tips his chin up. _My fault, darling._ The room is dark and warm around them. Distantly, Erik realizes that his limbs are stiff, and he can feel Charles’ sheets damp underneath him. _Forgot to keep ahold of your physical body._   
  
Charles reaches down and smears the mess roughly against Erik’s softening cock. His mouth is very bright as he grins at Erik’s whine. “We’ll just have to try again.” 


	3. 3) Kitty & Erik Pacific Rim AU not-fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a brief sketch of what I'd do with a Pacrim AU. Kitty & Erik focused, background Charles/Erik and Kitty/Illyana. God I love Kitty and Magneto's comics relationship.
> 
> Content notes: Giant robots punchy type violence

The movie would open on a beach with Charles and Erik deployed in Kass Serenity, a massive yellow and blue Jaeger. Their radar picks up a submarine with Shaw, the Kaiju War profiteer that got Erik’s parents killed. Erik tries to take Kass Serenity out deeper than it can go, Charles tries to physically restrain him, they both chase the RABIT, and Kass Serenity literally tears herself in half, leaving Charles paralyzed.

Cut to two years later where Kitty Pryde, only 20 and with crazy-high technical scores, comes to the New York City Shatterdome where all the mutants are being relegated and finds that Marshall Xavier is weirdly passive and paranoid, and Training Master Lehnsherr is weirdly aggressive and paranoid. Ace pilot Ranger Grey and her her copilot Ranger Munroe are highly admired, but everyone is nervous around them, including and especially Rangers Summers and Howlett, Jean’s suitors. Kitty is frustrated and resentful about being part of the Jaeger program–she wants to help protect the world, she would never refuse that duty, but she’s also coming fresh off some serious antisemitic/racist/anti-mutant bullying at her school. 

Probably Kitty is scrappy and fighty and chafes under Marshall Xavier’s weird mysterious bullshit, but she also makes friends with the other young recruits (played by the New Mutants). On a trip to town, Ilyanna gets attacked for sorcery and her arm is broken, but Xavier is not particularly inclined to do anything. Kitty is planning to sneak out and phase some heads together when she runs into Erik, who is honestly just wandering around the halls and crying like he always does. He awkwardly tries to give her some advice about dealing with righteous anger, probably says something like “Giving into your rage–it changes you. I do not regret, exactly, the things I have done in anger, but nor can I quite live peacefully with them. No doubt the people who did that to have to be stopped–but must this be how?” Kitty absorbs it uneasily and goes, “Thanks. You and Xavier are both real jerks though.” Erik laughs and wanders off. Kitty decides to wait and sneak Yana some alchohol in the medbay instead. 

A few days later, all the recruits except Ilyanna (injured) and Kitty (in trouble for swearing at Xavier) are off on a field exercise when there’s a basically impossibly unexpected Kaiju attack. Jean and Ororo are arguing with Scott and Logan about whether Jean is too unstable to pilot right now. As Xavier is occupied with that, Kitty and Erik run into each other again–right at the foot of Kass Serenity. They realize what they other person is planning, go “hey!” and decide to work together. Kitty hacks a bunch of systems, Erik mechanically readies the Jaeger with his powers, and they charge out in a shaky Drift before anyone realizes what’s happening. 

There’s like, an epic fight on the shore, idk how to choreograph action so just trust me. There are cuts to the Shatterdome, where Jean yells Scott and Logan into submission, and Charles accepts her decision to deploy. Meanwhile, on the beach, Erik and Kitty levitate the Kaiju and phase it into a building in an incredible burst of power. When they locate the New Mutants though, the sight of them screaming and panicked cause both Kitty and Erik to have flashbacks, and Kitty starts physically attacking Erik like Charles did. Erik manages to snap them both out of it with an image of an open door during a Seder that they both head toward in their memories. They both chose to go retrieve the New Mutants instead of going after the Kaiju, and the battle ends with a shot of Kass Serenity kneeling in the sand over the kids while in the background, Phoenix Storm lands and annihilates the Kaiju with a blinding burst of energy–a bird etched in lightning.

There’s a celebratory montage at the Shatterdome–Jean and Ororo are being crowdsurfed around while Scott and Logan look on sheepishly from the sidelines. Erik comes right back to Charles, who sputters for a while before hauling him down for a kiss. Kitty audibly makes a grossed-out noise until Ilyanna, arm still in a sling, smothers her in a brief hug, upon which they separate and glance at each other blushingly.

The movie ends with Erik packing up to leave. Kitty phases into the hall, but doesn’t say anything, just gives him a hug while she’s half in the wall. It cuts to weeks later, where he’s squatting somewhere and checking the news. He sees an article about a group of Shatterdome and city mutants in New York City going on a strike and laughs as the camera zooms in to show a front-page picture of Kitty, resplendent as she leads the group. 


	4. Charles/Erik, Charles/Hannibal Lecter bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately it seems plausible that Charles and Hannibal from Hannibal would be exes and I hate it.
> 
> Content notes: Jokes about cannibalism and murder

“To be fair, I didn’t know that he was a cannibal serial killer when I slept with him–” Charles tries.

“Hmm…no, that definitely makes it worse,” says Raven. 

“You’re a _telepath_ , Charles,” Erik grits out. The knife assortment circling around Hannibal Lecter inches closer to his extremely smug head, and Charles felt his chair lift off the ground they way it did when Erik was planning to rescue and/or kidnap him posthaste.  _Put me down_ , he absently thought at Erik. 

Lecter hadn’t looked that smug in Berlin all those years ago, had he? Even a very high Charles would have hesitated to sleep with a man whose smugness rivaled Erik’s when he was about to murder an enemy of mutantkind. 

“I would prefer if you not kill me,” Lecter says, extremely calm. “It would so disappoint dear Will here. We are on our honeymoon, after all.”  

Will rolls his very blue eyes, which–not that Charles expected anything from  _a murderer_ , but it was frankly a touch insulting to see that Lecter had moved on to dating another curly haired, pretty man with psychic abilities. High-off-his-ass Charles had been  _extremely_  willing to put out, almost certainly more so than this prickly specimen.

“Anyway, it’s not my fault I didn’t know,” Charles shoots back at Erik, “His mind is basically a bloody haunted house, it’s all filled up with dying flowers and shrieking opera. I’d like to see anyone try–STOP THINKING ABOUT A THREESOME,” he screams at Lecter, unable to take it any longer.

Raven goes over and starts flirting with the silent woman with the enormous gun.


End file.
